pokemon greatest adventure ever and ever
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: liek arceus meloetta ash misty brock jessie james meowth pikachu dawn may max giovanni tracy prof oak gary delia iris cilan n cherin black white and belle go on quest to save de erth fom da evil tentaquil farfignugletron and hitler they go great adventure. d'oh i missed!
1. Chapter 1

hai eveybpy sudui 111 waffles de deem of mushurooms pokemon! im yohsizilla rheeedosaueus and im liek so kawaii and cutey uguu this is mah fisy fanfic everrrr pleeezesend me freviews no flames oay i promise to make chapter bigger

disclaimer i dont own stuff yay

once there was belle farting she farted because she was belle and belle farted her farts stank peeyuw anyway there caem ash he wanted to be a mastur of peamn

"li wanna batfflt" ash cried as he took out a sword from his pants and strted attacing gayr oka who daid and farted he was belle anyway belle farted and pooped in her diaper

""ewww belle farted," white replied as she farted too causing her shorts to be filled with poop as one more super kwaii fart causedher shors to eplose poop everywhere

den dubole guai caem and "chec out mah dubbles" and bouble numbers appred a whiole aggron spotted this and started at everything butt smugleaf ahhacked wotter who was bidd hurt and kecleoj ahhacked everyon who stoled from his bcayse kekclon was a staw ownier soianc hedhogg home attack da eggmin and den shaodw don thedamn forth chaos emerrall vector find the computer room as silver ate pizza and hit pizzaeeaa wid wavile showing up and everrrrrrbdnjsdjuthing lolsdsjxznm dnxm d dsghdsvhjdjs idsom s jfhshsjoxm amsnhiox "its all bout spee," spnic shoote das he did a barrel roll and a PRRRROMOTION

suddenly tentaquil began pike blood but farfignugletron wanted to surfboard so he grabbed a hocket stick and started dancing on it

"nothing beats a jelly filled donut," brook reqplid as he saeg in eveyfedl mity got jellosu and attacked brok dam misty farted togepi died and may burped and farted dawn farted and her undiwes went liek evey were zomg den came leaf and she raped red who diiiiiide on my silvar cam lance nd tin hax 50 dragooniits butt belle farted

iris decided to pway teeenis with diness as gaycheese eated n who wa n because n and then icecream mon got bubbles

"but wait" dan green shooted as he yami yugi showing off hiz five as he got a GET now kaiba prpre to deel"

lkiba was jellize so meta knight caem and raped squirtle who hsd tle sammm voice but batman showed up and stite waping waluigi who seaside hill belle fartednand something happend with squidward as he ate a barrel

"is is now pznaion thrd" cinthia danced as a cool as she farted on luario butt lucario was sexing up de garchomp who was cool and sweet and cool and kawaii and cool and cikkarse and cool and cool and cool and cool

belle farted and eberyfone died

**TEH END!111!1!11oneoneonecowcowcow**

_**lolsorandum**_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...I fucking hate myself.


	2. Chapter 2

doubles choose the adventure as doubles guy fell into the wonderful land of isshu. Thousands of Swannas noticed this as they flew the coop, dribing abbay in dere friggin cars as masuda stated dat therr wire no bois in da kindgom.

implying that that wan't the stupidest thing ever typed serebii confirmed as he wan abbay, until next time see ya. belle farted as her dress remained whiote, mucch moar dirtier despite yhat, abonthur loud poot stinking sher up.

nerrbi lyra was waping her quilava as de marril ebolbed into azumarril, even tho lyra steel cooled hin a marill. whitney bend down am fart as miltank rrrrroled out with rollout, ben a transformer in disguise

"problem, trainer," takuto reppied as eh sem awt Darkrai end Latios

cynthis is stak dawn gain, but her stomach growl cynthia ated ice ceam man and gitted dibbles but cyrus killed da evything and amber died

"and maek it DOUBLES," james shooted as he pointed at the top wight corner, getting only single

jessie laffed at james as she punched james in da nitz as she pointed at the left top cirner talling jimmy "dis is hoo u do it, stoopid" jessie got double tripples

james cry rell lod as mowrth goot tired and slahes ebbydthing to ground dubbles gai got annoyed and said "fuck dis chek oiut mah dubz" and he send twelve hundred buffafrons to attick moorth mort doodged it and sitted makng racist shocks aboot iris iris goot mad and smaked mirth with her tinnes wacket

"IT'S TASTING TIME," Dento shitted as he bent over, showing his big sexy butt Pom and Corn got jealous and stooted crying as brook had a hit attack


	3. Chapter 3

doubles guy wook ip he waz in a cooma for ferry lawng tym he git eep an jek awt his doubles butt then aggron arrived

"i am the aggron ploice an u are ander awwest," aggron sarted as he grab doubles guy and push him dawn stairs doubles guy cwashed butt he got two digits dat were wite and blak he use dem to give himself moar PRRRROMOTION suddly drake the legenry dragin trainor cam and use ice beem on doubles guy doubles guy frooze relly bad

"dun worri doubles guy ill help," belle cried as she farted belles fart was so bad all of goldenrod city burned into flares

doubles guy was unfrozen butt he lost consius so he went to mt silvor butt his doubles was thrashing about darkrai cam an give doubles guy nightmare unown pipped up and torminted doubles guy doubles guy screeme blood cam to his hid

"ahh wat a horribull nitmayor" doubles guy exclaimed as the mayor of townsvill exlaimed "im spongebob as an old guy dahahahaha"

den prof farnsworth popped in dawns panties and sayd "good news everyone you are reading this in my voice" and was keeled by gilbert gottsfried who was a wiald chatot who summined a triples to attak doubles guy

"yo doubles guy mah poochyena is the top percentage of poochyena" joey wheeler exclaymed in a poochyena costoom as a savin poppd up behind him fallin on doubles guy doubles guy was in grate payn butt aggron didn't care

"now ur man, stoopid," aggron said as he wraped doubles guy foreva tortorin him stu pikkles washed as he maid joklate pudding wile fred da fish rev up does friers mah boi dinner spaghetti


	4. Chapter 4

doubles guy ran fast he ran up da wall and down on garchomp who stole waffles from kerudio who got angry and used water beam garchomp daid and doubles guy landed next too erufuun and doredia

"i'm hungery" doredia complemented as her tomach gowled gilling erufuun shrugged and seyed "well too bid we must stip dawktah eggmin"

doubles guy piointed to the east and got double triples saying "dats nice ladies but chek out mah"

"I AM DAWKTAR EGGMIN" eggmin shooted as he pinted as his pingas "and dis is my AXE"

suddly gimli and heavy weapons guy ponced on each over maken bacon and eggs as scoot bonked da legolas aragon had hut six with medic as doredia and erufuun washed suddly belle pooped and farted

"dis is zo stoopid" iris repwed as she gwabbed jessie eating her hair

jessie was like "no fuck you PREPARE FOR TROUBLE"

"AND MAKE IT DOUBLES" james pointd at dentos stupid sexy ass getting triples dento smaked him with frying pan

brook was dispoint as croagunk rammed brook in da butt buneary chased pikachu who was running with all toastahs toastin toast piplup became gay and shugged LOTSA SPAGHETTI don dawns throat who farted and skirt belw up revaling her white dirty panties

may gasped as she farted too max loled and became the angry sun who timed inta happy moon omochao came and stited humping torkal but torkaol used fireball and omochao rammed into guilava who got farted on by lyra mah boi dinner

doubles guy was angiry and he gwab carls car ramming it don the irth killin every single as he git doubles

yami yugi shiwed ap and got five excaiming "not so fist doubles guy prepare for trouble"

"and MAKE IT DOUBLES" james shooted again, pointin wid his had

meowth laffed and he roosed as donkey kong shooed up saying "scooby dooby doo"

"like zoinks" shaggy exclaimed as doubles appired in his brawn hair

fred jones popped in trap exlaiming "i love traps traps are my favorite nothing beats a jelly filled trap"

fred flinstone washed in hirror as barney rubble sangh da barney song suddly spongebob mr krabs sandy plankton patrick squidward mrs puff and larry lobster all ran ova da dragonite and salamance

"fuck your shit go salamance" aggron comminded as gary was waped by elmer fudd unda ash command for powah unlimited powah

"yesz" sed capain falcoon

fred da fish shooed up and rammed finger into james yelling "REV UP DOSE FRYERS CAUSE I AM SURE HUNGRY FOR"

"STEAMED HAMS" principle skinner exclaimed with krabby patties in his arms

super intendent chalmers then poured auroris borealis out of his mouth as his shoes were on fire da oven exploded as it was preheat

stu pickles made chocolate pudding as he gave himself a PRRRROMOTION for his PINGAS and da ship failed in the morning

"find da compute rroom" vector said while holding doubles guy and den belle farted


	5. Chapter 5

Doubles Guy watched as Gary and Ash went over the cliff, landing on Red. Gary and Red died, but Ash Ketchum survived, because he was still alive.

"Hurrah!" Ash exclaimed as he ran off, chasing his female Smugleaf, who giggled as she winked at Ash. Ash got an erection and he pulled down his pants, fapping to his Smugleaf, who continued doing sexual poses.

Doubles Guy shrugged as he pointed to the east, getting doubles. Suddenly, Aggron landed in front of him. "Hey Aggron, check out my doubles!"

"Fuck your shit, go Salamence!" Aggron commanded as he ponted at Doubles Guy.

Suddenly, a large grayish Salamance came flying through the clear blue sky, tackling Doubles Guy, who fell off the ledge of the tropical, peaceful Seaside Hill. Aggron and Salamance wrapped their arms around each other as they laughed. Doubles Guy landed on Belle, who then dealt a fart loud enough to cause the entire ocean to sink underneath the ground, leaving the area completely dry. May's stomach growled, causing her to cry as Sonic pointed at May and laughed.

"I wonder what's for DINNER," King Harkinian stated, mah boi, as he picked up a ship and tossed it at all the Gen 1 Pokemon, killing all of them except Pikachu, who was special because he was the mascot.

"Unova?" Pikachu replied as he gave King Harkinian the middle finger, slapping his ass several times. "Unova, King Harkinian? Unova Unova Unova Unova Unova Unova Unova?"

King Harkinian had a heart attack as Tepig and Oshawott watched Snively - I mean, Snidley- I mean, Snivy get a DEMOTION from Dr. Robotnik, who refused to give anyone a PRRRRROMOTION. Shadow The Hedgehog then took out two guns and shot at ol' Robuttnik, killing the fat jolly old soul.

"Never liked that damn doctor, anyway," Shadow admitted as he took a box of pizza away from Silver, who got annoyed.

"Hey! You're suppose to pay for that!" Silver shouted angrily, before being placed inside a pre heated oven from Martha Stewart by Vector, who proceeded to turn the oven on to proceed with the Oven Punishment.

Carlos tapped Zekrom and Reshiram, telling them, "Well, I guess that pizza's been snatched by a sinister shadow!"

Zekrom and Reshiram looked at each other as they both burned and zapped Carlos to death, with Ash laughing his ass off as iris and Dento rolled their eyes. Jessie and James and Meowth and Newman were all too busy being four boring characters.

"This story sucks more than my butt is gassy," Dawn admitted as she dealt a huge fart that blew up her mini skirt, causing Lyra to piss and shit herself while lughing uncontrollably, prompting Ethan to sexually take off his pants as he looked feminine. Black and White looked at each other and had hot wild SKitty on Wailord sex.


	6. Chapter 6

Aggron fell trhu teeen hundrid stawies ass he fell in toop ov da droideka ho wike uo da droideka grited da aggrin and shit hands wid himn

"lets du sinthin aggon" droidaka sujjestid as he blastid satan claus who daid

aggron head smashed n ramparados and den he kild ebby rock tip with an eice beem droideka rolled and fored seval blasts of lazors at da gen 1 pokimen killen all dem cept peekasho who at squidwards tiki land

"how bout sum BAKLAVAAA" da genie af alladin stited as baklava filled dat entire floor da three pokemon genies loffed as they birffed "aw ship dinner"

belle farted and da manly chillarmy clened her butt witch smiled like crop aggron and droideka mit may who also farted doubles guy jist laffed

"hahaha lik how stoopid dawn is" doubles guy stated as he git doubles kinda grit isan it

santa claus popped up as a young red head and poinf at sky shitting "CHEK EM" in she got tripples dat wuz 6 maen him satan

so den aggron slimmed the dirr dim and den he fall don da stairs kep fallint

"i tild ya bout dem cats" droideka exploded as exploud laffed maken earthwuake de end


	7. Chapter 7

doubles guy wan ass fist as she could, bein chased by angy tyranitars aggron came nd saved doubles guy tiking hom to da top of castle

"danks aggron," doubles guy impied as he fell olff stairs

aggron face planned as ash cam and sav dibbles gai pikachu used vilt takcl beating off da gyarados

"don't worry mah boi ur saived" ash said as he ran into wall

dawn and may laffed but may's stomach growled and may farted dawn wet herself ab git embarriss

"nothing beats a jelly villed donut" brook stated as he cooked himself am mad brock lee

dento gassed in horro as eh trpiped and doesnt afraid of pansage who sage in all felds seinfeld shrugged ass newman came triving in boat crashing over da coral squidward drank tie with waluigi who ate da remans of batman and roobin

"how much loonger do we need ta type" assed a Bliztle the electric zebra pokemon

sandodile shrugged and sayd "don twoori bout it mat well get dem and"

suddly volcano erupt and everyone got down with dumbledoor and gandalf, da cdi ganon die and make pie

"spaghetti" gay piplup shooted as belle bent down and fated.


	8. Chapter 8

aggron decieeds sometin deed ta be dine so he vent and gwabbed dobules gai and said

"double ghai we got a do sumten" aggron siggested as sevral plies of molten mamga fall down.

and doubles gai was liek "okey mah boi hold on" and so they wint da otta spice rare day ate all da biif jerky and did a borral rell but den lucario and zoroark no liek so moltar fired da lokar off frim da volcano mustafa from star wars dadadadadadada

"this chap sux," doubles gai complimented "this chap sux."

"ohoho" scanty and kneesocks laffed as they had weld ogre with aggron and doubles guy "party tiem its partah tiem"

and so day awl liffed for dinnah

**_...to be comuted_**


	9. Chapter 9

so double gai and aggron were buth havn hit six en da dark unoon to dem dat dey were ben wash by joltik da electic spidr pokman gsed as hes wan tohill and scrim oot lowd doubbles geye kwaid

"oh sith aggon wat do we now," doubls gi akeds

aggoon rubchin and he tate "will doubles gai deres olny an tang ta do and uhh dats wil..."

sudly leavanny and scolipede land on doubles gai kill him aggron ragged and den he bet op leavanny scolipede use stampede but agron replied cause he be steel type nigguh anways aggorn ate scolipede and di prrrrromotion

"dis for doubles guy" argon cried as he shid ter for loss of his grit patrner


	10. Chapter 10

so aggon and dobles gai were on a pirte shit and dey were ightan tem aqa against arche anyvas dey spotted meloetta who was eatng vanibba icing all day

"look out agonr," dubs gai started as he muved da gwow avond dis bittun

aggon yuse doubble agde witch kill all da aqa menbas and arjee was mad suddly maxie of tim mogme avived

"land is galoree ofer wata we are magma," maxee state das he attak with camerupt with fire everare

aggn and dobla gur bepare for bittle but they got eated up by farting bianca hoo had ta superbad


	11. Chapter 11

aggron andd dubs guy were wondrin wat ta dol dere wuz nuthin fun to do so dey were bored

day wer in seesayde heel

"dis is so boooooringz" aggon comminted as he dank blood from couch

dubs guy chek all dubs but he got tire of dat two "yeh we shut chek my newest hit single"

SUDDENLY ARCEUS CAME BUSTING DOWN DOOR

"gaiz we need u nao" arseus cimented as he gabbed buth dubs goi and aggwin suddly they wert in oujtta spash

"hole chip wer in spish" aggro pinted oot "cheese luiez

doobs ghy gassed as he wonderd "hmmm how we in spaahs if we can no beeth"

acruexs laff "hahaha i no breeth and neether aggorn"

dubs gai sceemd in haarah and exploded fum ni air en space


	12. Chapter 12

arceus wake up wun dai to c that he weft da tv un

"dam it y do i alwayz doo dis," arkeus goaned a she appoahced da tv tuning it of

suddly aria meloetta rived with wed tub of faniluh icing in both hands she liked op at arseus "dis isnt wat it luks liek!"

arzeus wolled hez eis "plz meloweda i no ising wen i c it" suddly genesect broke da hole howze

"sowwy i was wurkin on renuvateeng," genosict commentid

arsheus signed, shaking head "never meyened."


	13. Chapter 13

acreus was reding da newspaper he was quit bured so he diceded to go and sea wats up at the folccano neaby his hume to da left

"man it sure is hot here," akeus comminted as he lok rond

suddenly da volcna expoded and all fire went evybere acrus use water to cul it down

"dat jod do it," arces remaked as he turned round to find a lrge seviper "ahh shit"

and den da sevip fight with acrus it wa huge battle but no one dere to recurd it


	14. Chapter 14

aggon and dubs ghyi were bured dey were so bured.

"why doesn't the author update this anymore" aggon assed as he yiwned "im getin sad."

dubs gai shugged as he repwied "i tink its cuz he has so many udder vanfiks she's wurken ahn."

"so, he shust deetchd uz." aggon figgored awt.

aggun and doobs gui luked at eesh udda, sighing as dey shuk hads.

"ya know, fee pey is too," dubs goi pinted oot.

moar siwence. aggin and dabs gio sighed as dey shuk hids.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: In case most of you can't tell, this whole fanfic is one big joke. And that joke is ruined now that I explained it to you. Thanks, ya jerks.

* * *

dibbles gueh and agkon wure satting on an uld gween caowhc, luking at an ancjent old teluvishon set, glancen at eech udda.

"so aggin wat do u want to du," dibs gai assed as he ziped da last of hus papse.

aggin used wuck smish on da tele set, taning to doobs goi. "err I dunno, watcha wanna do?"

"i know! let's check mah dubs." he din punted at the right corner, "see? see mah get dabz?"

peekachoo yiwned as he strwitched his urms "oi, dis is so burring, when are wii gunnoh due staff?"

suddly arceus used fam,ethowah on the howse, barning dolbs guile pakachoo and agguns all alife. arkeus waffed as he had waffuls.

"dough eye meesed," groaned lyepurd very lowdy


	16. Chapter 16

Doubles Guy and Aggron were inside an old trailer, sitting on a busted red couch, looking at an old wooden tv, which had nothing on the screen but black and white fuzz. Aggron yawned as he stretched.

"Man, this crappy fanfic hasn't seen much use in... forever." Aggron commented as he blinked.

Doubles Guy pointed at the television screen. "Well, it's kind of hard to think of something when you have writer's block."

"Or when you can't be assed to make an attempt at making a parody," Aggron commented. "We're not even misspelled anymore."

The two sighed as they turned to the television, simply looking at the fuzz as they settled with what they had.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash Ketchum and Pikachu were back home in Kanto, resting on the red rooftop as they sighed in unison, looking at the clouds as they were passing by.

"You know, Pikachu, I was wondering..." Ash piped as he turned his head to the left, facing Pikachu, his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "This story, it has no purpose, does it?"

Pikachu glanced back at Ash as his ears twitched, his stubby yellow arms around around the back of his head. "Pikachu pi pika pi?"

Ash murmured as he nodded, shrugging. "I guess you're right. The point of this fanfic was to be one giant joke on all the bad fanfiction out there, but it seems like it fell flat on its head." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Keyword seems. I don't know if it actually did, but I just have that strange feeling."

"Pika pi..." Pikachu responded in a lower tone.

Ash sighed as he took in a deep breath, blinking. "I guess you're right, Pikachu. Maybe in a few more years, people will actually get it..."

And with that, he and Pikachu didn't say another word as they watched the bright, sunny day transition into the evening, which then fully turned into night, staying on the rooftop the entire time.


End file.
